BLEACH: The Michiru Tale
by Clean Penguin
Summary: An unintentional encounter changes Michiru Ogawa forever. What would happen if Michiru unleashed her Shinigami powers? What does Aizen have in store for young Michiru? Find out in my VERY long AU, The Michiru Tale! Possible pairings, and godlike Michiru.


**Chapter 1**

**Hello, and welcome to my first Bleach story. This story will most likely be the longest story in the Bleach section, and it will hopefully change everyone's opinion on Michiru! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Bleach, nor do I own the anime entitled "Bleach."**

**JJJJ means page break, or next scene.**

Gyrating around her room was something Michiru did periodically. Every time she arrived from school to her chambers, she felt abated. There was nothing at school for her. Nobody socialized with her, except for the few compatriots she made from her childhood. She wanted new companions. She didn't want to replace her friends, she just wanted more sidekicks, as she would call them. Michiru was the type of girl that wanted to stay piqued, not bored. She thought about this as she tumbled onto her bed.

"Why is everyone so boring?" She thought out loud to herself. She did that often, but hey, no one is around to criticize her for it. She was often relieved to be home this early. The maids never disembarked to her parent's sanctuary at this time of day. Michiru didn't have a problem with the maids, but they did get on her nerves when they attempted to correct her speech patterns from time to time. She was supposed to be a lady, as the maids would acquaint to her. Little did they know that she didn't enunciate the way she was supposed to at school. Her speech patterns were of no concern to herself. Do they truly believe that the prevalent teen, honestly has the ability to speak in such a lexeme?

Michiru was back to her self tantalizing praxis of gyrating. That's when the dizziness started settling itself inside her. She concluded that spinning was out of the question, so she sat down, and attempted to compose a musical masterpiece on the piano.

That would have been interesting, if she knew how to play the piano.

J J J J

Sado knew that ignoring homework was a puerile idea. As tenacious as he was, Sado was very smart. It was abnormal seeing a extremely alpine, burly man, who was very ministering, and remarkably intelligent. Every sentence was diminutive, and to the point, due to his nature of keeping to himself. He was a self reserved man who felt that the world was full of time, and everything in it could wait, including himself. He postponed homework until he was absolutely sure that there was nothing else to do.

"Piano practice. I completely forgot." Sado said to himself, before ascending off his bed.

He grabbed his folder, which was full of compositions created by himself, and left his apartment. On the way out the door, he thought briefly to himself, 'I wonder if there will be any new student's this time.'

Sado always thought that the calm and reticent children were too boring, though he was the exact labeling of those factors.

J J J J

"What? Why didn't anyone run this by me, before they concluded that this was okay?" A confused Michiru shouted. She couldn't believe the house ladies would do something like this.

"Honey, you've had that piano in there for years, yet, you haven't learned anything!"

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that you can just sign me up for something I had no consent over!" Michiru replied to the housekeeper. She usually kept her pastoral nature, but her antagonized ways were not being kept at bay. The house lady didn't see any irregular change in Michiru's attitude, which was ironic.

Michiru wasn't mad. It was nearly impossible for that to even occur, considering that she was a kind, nurturing person. She attempted to be angry at times, but she would just stress herself out in the end. Not only was she not a good pianist, but a terrible actor as well. Michiru just took that into consideration. Maybe piano lessons wouldn't be such a bad idea. 'That would be a romantic quality.' She thought to herself. She grinned, but only for a second, to avoid questioning glances from the house lady.

"You have also been commenced in a Karate studio in downtown Karakura town."

"Mrs. Fujihara!" Michiru gawked. Mrs. Fujihara; the geriatric decaying lady who became close friends with the Ogawa family, before they faded one day.

"Child, please keep your voice down." Mrs. Fujihara begged.

"Would you like to walk, or would you prefer a ride, Ms. Ogawa?" One maid questioned.

"I would prefer a ride, considering I don't know where this place is." A sad Michiru replied. She was running too much through her head at the moment to even acknowledge how early they were leaving.

"Very well. I will contact Mr. Kubo to transport you to the academy." Mrs. Fujihara announced.

J J J J

"There is a massive spiritual pressure located within the section ZZ54, or locally known as Karakura Town. We're transferring you there to collect Intel on what this anomaly is." Yamamoto informs to the petite, ebony colored hair Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia was ecstatic when she was informed that THE Yamamoto was calling for HER attention, especially when this is a scouting mission. Soifon was the woman to go to for this type of mission.

"Can I call forth a team for this mission, sir?" Rukia asked, hoping for a little support. She didn't want to be the one to blame if this mission went wrong.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. "Oh, can Ms. Kuchiki not handle a simple task of this caliber?"

Rukia's cheeks became red with embarrassment. _'He got me,' _She thought. _'I have to come clean.'_

"No sir, I just haven't had any experience in the scouting branch. I'd appreciate some support from any chair of my caliber in Soifon's squad."

"You will leave to Karakura Town in 4 hours, with no support from any squad. Treat this as a training experience in scouting." Yamamoto finished.

"Yes sir, I will complete this mission without any sense of failure." Rukia replied, with no hint of anxiety in her voice, even though she was feeling it.

"Very well, you are dismissed." He announced, as Rukia used shunpo to leave Yamamoto's presence immediately.

J J J J

"Where would you classify yourself in, Ms. Ogawa? 1 through 10."

"I would give myself a 2." Michiru replied to the musical teacher; Mr. Han. He wasn't from the Japan area. Anyone with a brain and 2 eyes could figure that one out easily.

Stifled laughter oozed out from the room, as everyone took in Michiru's reply. Michiru blushed, as she thought everyone was laughing at her lack of skill. Little did she know, that it was because she was funny.

"Now now, calm down people. This isn't a place for comedy, it's a place of-" Mr. Han began, but was interrupted by his students.

"Music and learning." Everyone finished, with a bored tone.

"…right." Mr. Han replied. _'Do I say it that much?' _He thought, as he turned back to Michiru. "Why such the low number?"

Michiru jumped a little, not expecting the teacher to bring attention on her once again. She really wasn't paying that much attention to him. She was watching the little man who was walking around the entrance of the theatre door. "Well, I'd give myself a 2 because I give effort." Michiru replied.

Mr. Han looked pretty excited. _'I like her already!' _He gave her a nod, and turned towards everyone. "Now, everyone get back to where you were yesterday. Sado, make sure everyone has their sheet's today."

Sado gave the man a nod, and started going down the row, asking for sheets.

"You're very behind from everyone else, so I guess I'll have to tutor you myself. Walk around and get a feel for some of the things in the building, and I'll look into finding a substitute for tomorrow, so I can tutor you myself." Mr. Han commands in a un-commanding voice, to the Michiru who wasn't really paying attention, yet again.

"What about that man by the entrance? Does he tutor?" Michiru asked.

Mr. Han looked by the entrance, and sweat dropped. "Sweetie, who are you talking about?"

Michiru took one more glance at the man by the door. The man overheard her, and was looking at Michiru with wide eyes.

"You see me little girl?" The man asked, slowly floating towards her. That's when Michiru noted that he had no legs, just a Casper like tail. She immediately got butterflies, and felt the fear hit her at full force.

"Never mind, just part of my imagination I guess." She replied to Mr. Han in a shaky voice. He looked her over one more time, and decided to leave her alone for a little bit.

"Okay," He stuttered. "Would you like any water?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She answered. He nodded and walked away, taking one more glance at her after the 2nd step away from her. He was walking towards Sado, who was sitting down and pushing the stack of papers against his thighs, in attempt of evening out the papers.

Michiru noted that he was out of hearing distance, and looked back towards the man who was the sole reason of her not hearing most of what Mr. Han was explaining. "Who are- _what _are you?"

The man looked at her with a amused grin on his face. _'Really?' _He thought before he began. "I'm a spirit, obviously, and I don't remember my name," He replied. "What's your name?"

Michiru looked very surprised. _'At least he's friendly, I think.' _Michiru looked around once more to see if anyone was looking at her, which to her dismay, someone was. Sado. She put her hand up to the side of her face that Sado could see, and acted like she was pushing her hair up, blocking her mouth from view with the back of her hand. "Michiru." She replied softly and quietly.

J J J J

'_What a crazy day.' _Michiru thought, as she walked down the street from the academy. She called Mrs. Fujihara and informed her that she would be walking home today. She honestly just wanted to be away from her home for a little while. It was too boring.

She kept feeling this strange feeling of weight being pushed on her, and the feeling of nausea.

'_Ugh, this is strange. Maybe it's because I'm approaching Kurosaki's house. Oh man he's scary.' _She thought. Ichigo never smiled, and this brought Michiru to think he was a demon, strangely. _'And speaking of the devil, there's Ichigo- and who is that? Why does Ichigo have such a big sword on his back?' _She thought again.

"Rukia! I don't think I can hold him out much longer!"

Ichigo was then shot backwards by the wind being reflected by the swing of the Menos Grande's hand. He slammed into the wall behind him, but he didn't crack it. He flew at it sideways, so upon hitting the wall, the descent down onto the ground from his side was rather painful. He was motionless for a second, before groaning and spearing the ground with his sword for a better chance of getting up.

"Ichigo, stand down! You can't defeat a Menos at the level you are at now! We need to contact Soul Society!" Rukia screamed. She didn't have any of her powers, nor did she have her sword on her. That was all thanks to Ichigo, who took that away from her, to protect his family from a hollow that threatened them. Upon defeating that hollow, a garganta opened up and a Menos appeared. This was all thanks to Ichigo, who felt the need to send all his spiritual pressure out on the first hollow, thus causing the Menos Grande to become interested in the strong force.

"I am not going to sit here and wait for whatever it is you're wanting to call, to arrive here!" Ichigo announce to Rukia, who immediately became irritated. _'I picked the wrong guy to help.' _

"What the hell!" Michiru screamed, staring at the giant Menos in front of her. _'He's scarier than Ichigo!' _She thought, surprisingly, out loud.

"Hey, what the hell!" Ichigo replied to her in a loud voice. She jumped and looked at Ichigo, with wide eyes.

'_Ichigo just heard me taunt him, he got mad, and he has a sword! Never mind, Ichigo is way scarier!' _A strange Michiru thought. That's when she was unexpectedly slapped by the Menos, and shot backwards towards the wall next to Ichigo. Surprisingly, the tiny girl didn't die or faint from the intense force. _'Ow.' _She thought.

Ichigo turned towards Rukia with intense eyes. "What do we do, Rukia?"

Rukia sat still for a few seconds, deep in thought.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled again.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. Hold him off for a minute!" She begged.

Ichigo nodded and picked himself off the ground with the help of his sword. "Got it." With that, he rushed towards the Menos again, with his sword raised and ready to attack. Rukia took this time as a chance to talk to this girl beside her.

"You can see us?" Rukia asked the little girl.

Michiru looked at her with confused eyes, and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be able to?" She asked.

Rukia looked at her with hopeful eyes. _'I hope she get's out of here alive, she's such a beautiful girl.' _Rukia thought. "Because I'm a ghost, most people shouldn't see me, nor Ichigo."

Michiru stiffened. "Ichigo died?" She asked loudly. Ichigo was scary, but she never wanted him to die. She only wanted him to smile.

Rukia laughed, which got her a dirty look from Michiru. Rukia caught that look. "No, no, I'm not laughing because of Ichigo," She announced, with her hands up innocently in front of her chest, basically looking like she was going to push Michiru. "It's just that he and I are what you call Soul Reapers. We find other ghost, and we pass them over to a place called- never mind. Shouldn't tell you too much."

Michiru looked offended. "I wont tell anyone, I promise!" She looked too cute and innocent to pass up. Rukia only shook her head.

"Alright, I think I can trust you. We pass them over to a place called Soul Society. It's where we Soul Reapers reside, and it's where the ghost go. We call them 'lost souls,' because they lost their way to Soul Society." Rukia finished.

Michiru smiled. "So basically, it's Heaven?"

Rukia then smiled, partly because of Michiru smiling, and the other part because Michiru caught on quickly. "Smart girl. Yes, you could call it that."

"That is so cool. I wish I was a Soul Reaper, it sounds fun." Michiru laughed.

'_She's so calm and happy, for a girl that just got slammed into a wall by a Menos.' _Rukia thought. "It's a very hard job, because of these things here. We call them Menos, Menos Grande. They are the most fierce of the hollows. Oh, and Hollows are soul's that-" Rukia attempted to finish, but was cut off by Ichigo's flaring spiritual pressure. "Seriously Ichigo, try to suppress that!" Rukia commanded.

"What are you talking about?" Michiru asked.

Rukia looked at her with surprised eyes. "You can't feel that? You don't feel any weight being pushed on you, or do you feel sick at all?" Rukia asked.

"I did awhile ago, but it slowly faded as I got here. What is it?" Michiru looked at her with questioning eyes.

Rukia was feeling butterflies when Michiru told her that she couldn't feel the spiritual pressure of Ichigo and the Menos combined. "How can you not feel that? Wow. Anyways, it's called 'Spiritual Pressure,' and it's the core of any Soul Reaper's power. Spiritual pressure also determines the power of the Soul Reaper. If you have high spiritual pressure, then you most likely are very powerful." Rukia tutored Michiru.

"That's so amazing. How do I become a Soul Reaper?" Michiru asked Rukia, who in return scoffed. She was actually amazed, but this was the only way to find out if she should tell her. This was the only way to find out if she was worth it.

Michiru looked hurt. "What?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know…?" Rukia looked to find out, as well as asking for her name.

"My name is Michiru, what's yours?"

"My name is Rukia. So, why do you want to find out how to become a Soul Reaper, Michiru?" Rukia looked at her intensely.

"I don't want to figure out how, I want to become a Soul Reaper. I want to help people get to where they need to go, and I want rid this world of these-" She points at the Menos. "-things!"

Rukia looked a little surprised, but that's not what she was looking for. "I'm sorry, but that's not a good enough reason-" She was cut off when Michiru leaned in closer to her.

"I want to protect everyone! I'm tired of being a bystander, and hoping for someone to catch that criminal on TV. I want to be the person that finds that person, and destroys them!" Michiru interrupted Rukia.

Rukia stared at her with wide eyes, before she found her answer. "To become a Soul Reaper, you must-" She was cut off by Ichigo's intense spiritual pressure, which just hit the limit. "Ichigo, you need to-" She was again, interrupted by Ichigo being slammed into the wall again.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this, Rukia." Ichigo said in a low, dragging voice. He was obviously in pain, and very tired. At that moment, a light bulb went off in Rukia's head.

"Michiru, you want to become a Soul Reaper, right?" Rukia asked Michiru, as Ichigo got up and ran towards the Menos.

"Yes! Please!" Michiru excitedly begged. She was basically hopping up and down on her butt in joy.

"Good, this could work out in many ways." Rukia said to herself.

Michiru looked confused. "What did you say?"

"Ichigo has so much Spiritual Pressure, and none of it is needed. Plus, this Menos is too much to handle with just one person," Rukia informed Michiru. "Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" He replied as he jumped back a few feet to hear Rukia, safely.

"Michiru want's to become a Soul Reaper, and you really need to lose some of that spiritual pressure!" Rukia announced.

"Shouldn't we stop recruiting, and work on killing this Menos?" Ichigo questioned, obviously irritated.

'_This boy needs to stop questioning me.' _Rukia thought. "Just hurry up and stab her!"

Michiru jumped up, and backed up against the wall. "Stab me?" She asked with a shaky voice. "Why would you do that?"

'_Oh? She's the same height as me, if not shorter. That's a surprise.' _Rukia thought, as she jumbled up enough words to convince Michiru. "It won't hurt at all. It's the only way to become a Soul Reaper, too." Rukia informed Michiru.

"Shouldn't we think of a different way to-" Michiru began, but was cut off when Ichigo's sword went through her back, out her chest. She slowly turned her head to the side, to see Ichigo at the corner of her eye. He was behind her, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry." Ichigo says slowly.

Instantly, her spiritual pressure spikes, and spreads out for miles across the city. (Think when Ichigo is fighting Aizen, and Aizen decides to transform. Remember when his face cracks, and his eyes fall towards Ichigo, and his purple spiritual pressure flares out like crazy? That's what Michiru's looks like.) Ichigo is shot backwards as her spiritual pressure is unleashed at an insane rate. He slams into the wall, and has to cover his face as the force hurts his eyes. Rukia, who is already against the wall, stares on at Michiru with amazed eyes.

"White spiritual pressure?" Rukia questions. She looks on at the Menos, who is sliding backwards from the force, before he suddenly disintegrates from the force. "What?"

Michiru stops screaming, and then falls to her knees, with wide eyes. She's panting, as if she's out of breathe. She looks to her side, and notices not only are her clothes gone and replaced with white robes, but she has a sheathed sword on her side. She then falls onto the ground, chest to the floor, and passes out.

Rukia looks at Ichigo, who also shares her amazement. She looks back at Michiru, before crawling over to her. She put's her hand on her fore head. _'You are going to be a legend, Michiru.'_

J J J J

Aizen's eyes were stinging. He has been watching since Rukia arrived at Ichigo's house, to the moment where Michiru unleashed her hidden talent.

"She's one talented little girl, isn't she?"

Aizen turned his attention to Gin, who in return looked back at Aizen. "Gin, I've just found our forth."

Gin laughed, before turning away from Aizen and putting his attention onto the screen. "You are one twisted man, Aizen."

J J J J

"You make it look so easy." Rukia tells Ichigo, who in return scoffs.

"You're just weak, midget." He replies to her, while laughing. Rukia gasps.

"If I had my sword, I'd show you who's weak, _strawberry._" She put emphases on that last word.

They were jumping from house to house, each with their own special Michiru to carry. Rukia had the gigai, and Ichigo was holding Michiru's Soul Reaper form.

"Hey Rukia, how come Michiru has white robes, instead of black ones?" Ichigo asks, who in return is not given a answer, because of Rukia's abrupt stop. "Hey, what the hell?"

"Aizen? What are you doing here?" Rukia asks, in surprise.

"That is none of your concern. Hand over the child, both of them." Aizen replied, with his usual smile.

"Yes sir." Rukia replied, taking a step forward. She then looks at Ichigo, and nods.

'_Stupid children.' _Thought Aizen.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Welcome to my AU of Bleach!**


End file.
